


somebody help

by crobus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, HIGHKEY gay jisung, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Top Daniel, btm jisung, commitment issues, daniel is whipped, date, lowkey gay jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crobus/pseuds/crobus
Summary: daniel is whipped. jisung is also a bit whipped. gay. gay, gay.





	somebody help

어떤 약을 먹고 누워야 잠이 들 수 있을까  
사실 알고 있지만 좀 불안해  
내게 엉켜있는 문제들을 말하기 싫지만  
나는 너무도 지쳐 있지

daniel thought it was rather funny, the way his stomach fluttered when he made a certain 27 year old man smiled at him, his straight white teeth glistening for him. the way he couldn't bear too grin when his hyung batted his long eyelashes and when his chocolate milkshake eyes glittered. he always denied he was in love, but it was really obvious. daniel had never felt this way about anybody else. when he met jisung all he could feel was the butterflies in his stomach dancing and singing, ‘oh boy you’re in love!’ but he never really believed he was.

daniel had never been in love before, so he didn’t really know what it felt like. all his friends said things like, ‘you just feel it.’ or, ‘you get this feeling in your stomach.’ or, ‘everything they do makes you smile.’ but daniel, smiles at everything, and daniel, never takes notice of his stomach.

나를 괴롭히길 좋아하는 많은 사람들이  
사라진 세상이 있지 않을까  
가끔은 도망치지만 그 속에 숨기도 했지만  
나는 결말을 알고 있지

all the people he dated, were probably out of sympathy, or because he wanted to learn to love them. he never really dated somebody because he liked them first. jisung.. he was different. the things about jisung that daniel loved the most were his smile, his nose, his voice, his back, the way his clothes hug him softly, the way his hair falls, the way every single eyelash on his eyes flicker so beautifully, the way his eyes sparkle in the sun, and when he sleeps his breathing is soft and gentle.

even if you didn’t know daniel, you could probably assume he was in love. in fact, you’d know that he was in love. daniel was so fucking whipped for this boy.  
“jisung hyung!” he called to his elder, waiting patiently for him to come over. “yea niel?” jisung says, a light smile decorating his already perfect face. “uh, i was wondering. would you like to go shopping with me later?” the light brown haired boy asks, nervously scratching the side of his face. “uh, sure! i mean, i have no plans so i guess we can!” jisung replies, grinning widely.  
“ok! great!” the younger smiles and hugs his hyung. “i can't wait!”  
“we’re only going shopping niel-ah, don't be so excited.” jisung laughs, but also feels a little awkward.

하루 종일 했던 거지같은 말과  
죽을 만큼 바보 같은 짓들에  
갇혀 있는 나를 누가 대신 꺼낼 수 없을까  
오늘밤이 가기 전에

lately, wanna one’s eldest hyung had been feeling a little awkward and wrong around daniel. all the other members had tried to persuade him that the other half of the MMO duo liked him. it was silly, of course he didn’t, right? daniel wasn’t like that, right? jisung had his doubts, but he had noticed how clingy the boy got recently, and just the way he acted.. no. it wasn’t true right? jisung looked over at daniel and sighed. he couldn’t deny the fact that daniel was a lovely boy, he’s been with him for a long time now, they’re partners! jisung just couldn’t help it. well, if jisung was a girl he’d obviously date daniel, he’s said that many times. but he’s a boy! and he likes girls! that's something he says, but his dating history heavily disagrees.

2009, kwon kenbin. 2011, kim sungmin. 2011, jo hadun. 2013, tae taewoon. and many more.  
there was no denying that jisung was a RAGING homosexual, he loved boys in every shape and form, he just didn’t consider his boyfriends boyfriends, and they were ‘close friends’  
‘close friends’ don’t have sex every other night, kiss each other goodnight and call eachother honey! everyones speculation was he just was confused, or scared of commitment, or was just extremely friendly.  
uh. no. jisung being confused about his sexuality and feelings seemed to hurt daniel even more, because daniel knew jisung was gay, and thought maybe he had a chance. but jisung always insisted he was straight.

Help somebody help  
Somebody help  
Somebody help me please tonight  
Somebody help  
Somebody help  
Somebody help me please tonight

later on, the pair set off shopping. the car drive was silent except from daniels every so often spark of excitement and happiness from being with jisung. his heartbeat quickened ever so slightly as he looked at his hyung. jisung smiled back, and sat up in his seat.  
“yeah. i do.” he whispered quietly to himself. “you do what, hyung?” niel said, hearing him.  
“huh? what?” jisung's face reddened.  
“you what?” daniel questioned.  
“n-nothing! it’s, it’s absolutely nothing.”

jisung was extremely confusing, reading this, you’re probably confused. he can never be sure of his own feelings. he never knows what he truly thinks and truly feels with himself, but now, he has reassured himself he likes daniel. he likes the way his hair falls past his eyes because he’s missed his monthly hair cut, he likes the way his large shoulders tense up when he’s embarrased, or the way his bunny smile comes out when he’s extremely happy or laughing. god, he was whipped too.

다들 나와 같은 모습인데 참고 있는 걸까  
아니면 나만 못된 사람인 걸까  
가끔은 꿈을 꾸지만 그 속을 날기도 했지만  
나는 결말을 알고 있지

a couple weeks later. the two began dating. they did normal couple things, cuddle, kiss, the occasional sex. they were in love. nothing could bring them down. every night they told each other how much they loved each other and how much they wanted to be together forever. now they could fully appreciate each other's existences without a problem of being too afraid of the other being disgusted. everyone was, happy really.

하루 종일 했던 거지같은 말과  
죽을 만큼 바보 같은 짓들에  
갇혀 있는 나를 누가 대신 꺼낼 수 없을까  
오늘밤이 가기 전에

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnT9LmmlLXw
> 
> to be continued <3


End file.
